gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Archivo:GTA VCS 14 Protection Racket 100% Walkthrough
Descripción In this video I will show you how to complete the 15 jobs for the "Protection Racket" business. This is a real, 100% walkthrough of the game "Grand Theft Auto Vice City Stories" (or just GTA VCS). I am playing on the PSP version with the PPSSPP emulator using an Xbox One controller. I have a lot of knowledge about the game. I hope you join me on this journey, I have a lot to share with you about it and I will show you everything you need to know. I will complete all the main and side missions and show you the easiest and most fun ways to complete them. NO cheats will be used, every trick is possible in the vanilla game without cheating. ► You can stalk me here: • YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/Badinfos • Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/badinfos • Twitter: https://twitter.com/Badinfoss • Google : https://plus.google.com/u/0/ Badinfos • Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/Badinfoss/ • Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/Badinfos • Steam: http://steamcommunity.com/id/Badinfos/ My PPSSPP settings: https://youtu.be/kKyHyL7hANo How to get from one island to another without unlocking it: https://youtu.be/XU3gqDPuzEw Playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWcP0v_ML3CsorLHP6GzpMzV3aO-zReZ0 GTA III 100% walkthrough: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWcP0v_ML3Cu1odOnjLIQgBL1eMOaWmsQ GTA Vice City 100% walkthrough: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWcP0v_ML3CvYsI-NLhjaSVpqBna6_L8w GTA San Andreas 100% walkthrough: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWcP0v_ML3Cv03COm8UKMMIyyUd4i6My5 GTA Liberty City Stories 100% walkthrough: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWcP0v_ML3CuH6Ng3bCkJveXVlmhNYUR_ My Twitter: https://twitter.com/Badinfoss My YouTube channel: https://www.youtube.com/Badinfos More about the game Grand Theft Auto Vice City Stories: Release date: PSP : 31th October 2006 PS2 : 6th March 2007 PS3: 2nd April 2013 More information: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories is an open world action-adventure video game developed by Rockstar Leeds in conjunction with Rockstar North and published by Rockstar Games. Released on 31 October 2006 for the PlayStation Portable and later for the PlayStation 2 on 5 March 2007. The game is the tenth installment in the Grand Theft Auto series and the sixth and last game in the 3D universe. This was also the last game in the series to use well-known and Hollywood voice talent; Grand Theft Auto IV onward would instead use lesser-known and unknown voice actors. It is a prequel to Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and successor to the previous PSP release, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Vice City is a representation of Miami, Florida. Vice City Stories is the last Grand Theft Auto game for the PlayStation 2 console and the second game for the PlayStation Portable. It was released on PlayStation 3 via the PlayStation Network on 2 April 2013. One of the key gameplay elements in Vice City Stories is "empire-building". New to the Grand Theft Auto series, it borrows a few ideas from Vice City's "properties" and San Andreas' "gang wars" systems. To make money, the player must open and operate various businesses on property taken over from enemy gangs – these can range from protection rackets to brothels or smuggling compounds; the type and scale of a business is entirely dependent on the player's wants. For Vice City Stories, the combat system was overhauled. The targeting mechanism has been tweaked to "intelligently target"; enemies posing a threat or attacking the player will be targeted over pedestrians. The biggest changes concern the hand-to-hand combat system, as players can now perform grappling moves and throws, and stand on top of enemies lying on the ground. Players are able to bribe policemen or hospital staff when "Wasted" (killed) or "Busted" (arrested) to lower their wanted level, and keep weapons that ordinarily would have been lost. Like the game's predecessor, the PSP version of Vice City Stories features a multiplayer mode, for up to 6 players through WiFi ad-hoc mode (local area). The game features 10 different modes of wireless multiplayer gaming, which incorporate the use of automobiles, aircraft, and water-based vehicles. Various pedestrian and character models from the single player mode are available as player avatars. These multiplayer modes are not included in the PS2 version. The game is developed by Rockstar Leeds and published by Rockstar Games. Categoría:Vídeos